Computer equipment and data centers have thermal cooling requirements in order to function properly. A high amount of electricity is required for one server to operate, which generates a great deal of heat within the casing of the server. This heat can cause numerous problems for the equipment, including operational failures and physical damage. In order to prevent the server from overheating, internal fans are typically integrated into the server to provide both an intake of cooler air, which may be ambient or conditioned, and an output of hot air. Most commonly, the intake of cooler air occurs at the front of the server, and the output of hot air occurs at the rear of the server. Servers are housed in server racks. When stored in server racks, the servers are all typically aligned such that the cooler air intake for all of the servers is on one side of the server rack, preferably the front of the rack, and the hot air output for all of the servers is on the other side of the server rack, preferably the rear of the rack. This arrangement of one or more servers creates an air flow from the front of the server rack to the rear of the server rack, where the flow can intensify with an increase in the number of servers, due to the BTU output or certain types of high amperage Blade servers producing high amounts of heat.
Controlling high temperatures within data centers is very difficult and complex. Yet, keeping computers and data center equipment at the right temperature is critical for the life of the equipment. Such electronic equipment must be maintained in appropriate temperature environments subject to regulated rates of temperature change in order to maintain equipment reliability, abide by electronic equipment warranty provisions and ascertain optimum energy usage. Achieving these requirements is an ever constant and evolving concern for the data center facility manager due to the fact that computer and data processing equipment trend toward increasing the amount of power usage, and thus thermal output and cooling demand.
A problem may arise, however, when a server rack is not completely filled with servers. This empty space may permit the air intake of a server to draw the air output from the rear of the server, creating a cycle of air around and to the front of the server. Such a cycling of air does not permit cooler air to be drawn in, but instead draws in warm air that does not aid in the cooling of the server equipment, and instead can cause the server to overheat. To solve this problem, some data centers have installed panels to cover the space that would normally be covered by a face of a server. This covering blocks the circulation of warm air output into the air intake and allows whatever systems are in place within the data center to provide cooler air, such as a Computer Room Air Conditioner (CRAC), to effectively cool the servers.
Server rack-mounted equipment are typically measured against an international standard known as the Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA) standard unit, also known as a Rack Unit, or a Rack U (U). Each U is equal to 1.75 inches in height, and the height of server racks is commonly described in the art as being a certain number of U's high. Server racks may be of any height, however they are typically of a height of between 42 U to 46 U, or greater.
However, the current apparatuses for covering openings in server racks to prevent the aforementioned air circulation are inefficient and problematic. Existing panels to cover server rack spaces might have to be installed individually, with one piece to cover each 1 U empty server space. Existing panels to cover server rack spaces do not necessarily permit the use of a single panel to cover the entire unoccupied space on the rack, in that existing panels are manufactured and sold in fixed heights, which can cause the need to affix more than one panel. Panels to cover server rack spaces should be made of fire-rated material, and be able to withstand continuous duty heat associated with this use, as well substantially block air circulation. Existing means for covering server racks spaces may include the use of tools, such as drills, that can damage the material to cover the spaces, as well as be inaccurate and create additional waste or messes. Existing means for affixing the material to the server racks to cover the spaces may include tape, Velcro, magnets and other inefficient means. There is thus a need in the art for a system that can restrict airflow in the front of a server rack which is fire-rated and can be easily installed, modified and removed, and complies with standard industry server rack measurements.